


Dad

by partyhardy (zoobabystation)



Category: Historical Criminals RPF, Ted Bundy - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bonding, Conversations, Daughters, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, He didnt die!, One Shot, Prison, Visiting in Prison, estranged father, he lived!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoobabystation/pseuds/partyhardy
Summary: In this AU, Ted Bundy lived and met his daughter for the first time in present time.





	Dad

_One, two, three… breathe._  
Charlotte sat down nervously, her heart was beating fast and her hands are sweaty. She looked around the room. Its lighting was fair and at the end, there was a single door. Supposedly to let inmates in or out.

Wait, inmates? Ah, right. She's at a prison and she’s here to visit someone famous, notorious, and cursed by the people. The most surprising thing is, she’s related to him. It’s something she never thought would have happened in her life. This person is supposedly her biological father.

Her name is Charlotte Delacroix. A French-American, brown eyed, brown haired girl who grew up without a clue about this inmate's existence. It was in 2010, her mother Carol Adams passed away. She had been living in America for five years by the time her mother died. Previously she lived in France with her mother and her, now apparently stepfather, Pierre Delacroix and her two siblings.

Since Carol’s death. Everything was okay and everyone was trying to move on, Charlotte’s family was continuing to settle down in America and begin their lives again without Carol when all of a sudden, her mother's death made headlines across America. She did not understand why but when she did, she was stunned.

Carol Adams wasn’t exactly her name. She was Carol Ann Boone and she was married to Ted Bundy. Yes, the serial killer that made headlines throughout the seventies and eighties. All this made her realise who she really is: his daughter. At first, she thought it was all a coincidence, her date of birth, her age and her complexion that matches the profiling. But, then, Pierre told her the truth and all was laid bare. Turns out, her two siblings were actually step-siblings. And she wasn’t the child of Pierre Delacroix. She was the child of Ted Bundy and Pierre was only his adopted and/or stepfather.

The revelation was too overwhelming for her to deal with. On top of that, someone had snitched on her family, making it possible for her mother’s death to be a topic of interest for more or less a week. That also exposed herself, who apparently had been hidden for pretty much her entire life. People knew her as Rosa Bundy, it was what they say, the name that was given to her when she was born. Her mother changed her name completely.

She had no clear memory of Ted Bundy and her supposed visit to her father as an infant when he was on death row. Whatever it was that her mother did, she completely wiped out that part of her life. All she ever remember was Pierre, the father she grew up with, her mother and her siblings Pauline and Louis all living happily in France.

Why did she decide to come here today? She has no idea. But, something told her maybe it’s worth coming for. This is the first time she would see her father after coming in contact with him two years after her mother’s death. He had sent her a letter. How did he acquire her address? He never wanted to tell. For years, she was only in contact with him through the letters. That would turn into phone calls, regularly for about twice a month before it became once a week. Her location played a huge part in why she can’t visit him in the first place, she lived in New York. But, she was also not emotionally ready to face the man who had caused so much pain in people’s life, her father.  
During their written correspondence, he would tell her everything that she wanted to know including how he felt when his sentence was reduced in 1989. He had been sentenced to death but, then he made a full taped confession with details that whatever it was that goes on after that, it resulted into his sentence reduced to life in prison without parole. He said he was delighted to live. But, the only thing that made him sad was losing his daughter, herself.

The media attention hasn’t been very kind. Despite it all, the now 37-year-old mother of two has a steady job as a fashion editor in a magazine. The Bundy connection closed some doors for her but, also open some as well. She has a major following on social media and people, strangely, sympathize with her for having to deal with the reality of finding out her true origins. Book deals, movie deals, you name it. All have been offered to her but, she graciously declined everything. She’s still trying to process things and this meeting might just be a huge step.

Her attention was shifted to the door at the end of the room. It opened and there came a man, his hair was dark, almost black, with a lot of grey hair surrounding it as well. He was old, his skin was wrinkly, his lips chapped a little but his eyes were wandering around the room searching for someone. He walked carefully and when their eyes met, he stopped. He takes a good look at herself before finally walking towards her direction.

Charlotte gulped and stood up, this is it. It’s Ted Bundy. The 71-year-old man made his way slowly and smiled a little as he was getting closer. “Rosa...” He called up, softly. “...well, Charlotte now. Is that really you?” He asked, his voice was strangely soothing but, a bit hoarse perhaps due to his ageing self. Charlotte cleared her throat, “Y-yeah. It’s me. Ted.” She said, anxiously. Ted kept his smile before letting himself sit in front of her, folding his arms on the table. He looked up at the woman, “Sit down, Charlotte.” He said, softly. She nodded and do so with nervousness.

“I can sense when someone is nervous or uncomfortable. Relax. You’ve met me before. You don’t remember, of course. But, I don’t think it would be much of a problem. I believe we can hit it off straight away.” He said, confidently. Charlotte once again only nodded. “Charlotte Delacroix, is it? How ironic. I was Ted Cowell, then my mother married this guy and I was adopted, I became Ted Bundy. You were Rosa Bundy, then your mother married that French guy and you were adopted and now you became not only a Delacroix but Charlotte Delacroix. Almost as if our lives mirrored each other.” He continued, looking at his daughter with such curiosity. “I suppose. But, I think we’re also very different.” The brunette added, looking at her father.

“Now, now. Be easy. I’m not the guy you think I am.” Ted said almost defensively. “But, oh I think you are—were, at least. I have to be honest with you, Ted. You’ve made my life a bit difficult.” She expressed, leaving sugar coating behind. Ted listened, gulping as he heard what she said. “They won’t leave me alone. Only because I was apparently related to a guy I have no recollection and emotional bond with.” She sighed deeply. “You’re my daughter. We are not just related. You’re my blood, Rosa or Charlotte or whatever your name is now. That woman, Carol, your mother. She left me and she took you away.” The ageing, once a charming man said with a hint of anger. “Well, what do you expect, Ted? You were on death row and then you get life in prison. And even if she stayed, it’s not like she can live here with you. I wouldn’t even have a life with you being in it 100%!” Charlotte justified herself. The tension in the room was so apparent. Both of them was trying to keep their cool so desperately.

The man looked deep into her eyes. “You remind me of myself.” He said, simply. “Oh, don’t try that. I’m nothing like you.” She sighed deeply. “See, that’s where you’re wrong. This whole... stubbornness. That’s me.” Ted said with a mocking chuckle. “Well, forgive me if I made your life a living hell. But, at least you get to live it for so long without me in it. Be grateful.” He said before wiping a drip of sweat from his forehead. Charlotte didn’t respond but instead inspected him and his every move. “Anyway, let’s move to a lighter subject. Your kids, how are they?” He asked, showing off a very kind vibe. “My son and daughter are doing alright,” Charlotte answered shortly. “Is it okay if I refer to them as my grandchildren?” Ted asked, sounding genuinely cautious. Charlotte paused and think for a second before she answered. “Well, they technically are.” She gulped. “I guess, maybe.” She clasped her hands together. “Thank you, Lottie,” Ted said.

“Lottie?” She looked at him weirdly. “Let me call you that from now on, alright?” He chuckled lightly. Charlotte was amused and smirked a little. “Alright, Ted.” She responded. “I really thought I won’t recognise you once you’re here. I have no clear picture of what you might look like.” Ted confessed, looking down to his hands. “But, I sent you a couple of pictures,” Charlotte responded. “Well, it’s different. The last time I saw you, you were tiny. You would throw tantrums because the guards won’t let you hug me. We were separated by glass. You would cry and cry. From then on, your mother stopped bringing you here. I really thought I would see you again some time but, well, she ran away with you. That was the last of you in my life.” Ted said with genuine sadness.

“I’m sorry.” She said, looking at him. “No, don’t be. I guess that was a good thing. I mean, look at you. University graduate, mum of two, life’s on track. Not so bad.” He said with a little smile. “This might sound odd but, there are times where I wish I could see you throwing tantrums just because you won’t be able to hug me. Just like the last time I ever saw you.” Ted was getting strangely sentimental. “I guess, your arrival, well I was big on my ego, alright. I admit that. But, your arrival, it changes something. I guess I felt unconditional love for the first time. Then, it was taken away from me. Ironic, since I took so many people’s lives.” Ted continued candidly. “I—I uh, I appreciate the sentiment, Ted,” Charlotte said, not sure on how to react to his flood of emotion.

Ted chuckled sadly. “You use to call me ‘dad’, you know? Now, it’s just Ted.” He sighed. “Guess that French guy is your dad now.” He said, sounding pathetic. “Well, I call him Papa,” Charlotte said in a sad attempt to correct him. “Right.” Ted looked at her, studying her face. “You still look like your old self, the difference is you just get big.” He said as he kept inspecting her features. “Oh, that’s definitely my nose.” Ted blurted out with pride, grinning afterwards. Charlotte laughed. “Funny. Cause that’s what I noticed after I found out about you. I guess the resemblance was partly thanks to the nose.” She said in an attempt to bring the conversation to be something lighthearted. Ted smiled widely at this.  
“I can tell that you’re a delightful spirit.” He said as he smiled still. “See, we’re hitting it off now.” He added. Charlotte nodded. “I guess so. That’s cool.” She answered with a small hint of a smile. “You uh, you ever get lonely in here, Ted?” Charlotte asked, curious about his life. “Ah well, sometimes. But, people here are generally nice. They know me, of course. I was kind of famous, in case you haven’t heard.” He said in a joking manner. Charlotte rolled her eyes. “But, anyway, yeah. I’m okay. I’m just practically living my days here getting old and all that.” He said, making it sound like it’s no big deal. “Receiving your letters has been great, though. I must point out. I get excited.” He confessed sincerely. Charlotte smiled.

“I’m really proud of you, by the way. I knew about the unwanted exposure that you get. I was angry on whoever snitched on you and your family. You don’t deserve the scrutiny.” Ted said, apparently he has a heart. “But, I also found out about you in the present times from that so, I partially want to thank that as well. I have no idea where you were or whether you are still alive. So, without making it sound awful, I was a bit grateful.” Ted said, trying to be compassionate. Charlotte nodded. “Well, thank you.” She simply answered. “I’m so sorry about Carol. As I have said before in our letters. But, I just need to say it to you in person. I’m sorry that you lost your mother. She was uh—She was a nice lady. She brought me you.” He said, relating himself to her. “Again, thank you, Ted.” She smiled shyly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked at her watch and then at Ted. “I have a very short time left but, I just want to say that, this won’t be my last visit. I will come back.” She said confidently. Ted looked at her in disbelief. “You really would do that?” He asked. “Yeah. I uh, I want to get to know you more. You’re my father.” She added. The acknowledgement caught Ted off guard. She said it. He’s her father. “You can be in my life again. I give myself permission to let you in again. I just don’t think it’s right to left you out completely. You’re my father. I’m your daughter. It’s only logical.” She added more before she took a deep breath and exhaling it.

“I’ll be cooperative. Whatever it is. I’ll do it. Let me be in your life again. I might not have much time left, Charlotte.” Ted said a matter of factly. “I promise, I will come again.” She paused, gulping before continuing her sentence, “...dad.” She said, softly. Ted looked at her, his eyes widening. He kept his eyes on her, making sure what he heard was true. Then he smiled proudly and went over to hold her hand. “Thank you.”

They smiled widely at each other, holding each other’s hands.


End file.
